Ti Amo, Jackass
by Anonosity
Summary: Being conquered is just a normal part of Romano's life, and he has grown used to it, and the fact that each 'boss' seems to be worse than the last. But then he is taken by someone who interests him. Could he grow to...Trus-..L-lov-..? Never. For my Spain
1. The Nerve of Some People!

After the final sounds of battle died away, Romano was left shocked, frightened, and utterly alone. He could see no sign of that French wino bastard, but he could not see any sign of his brother, either. As the dust settled, he could see a silhouette approaching, and it slowly crossed his mind that perhaps he should ask this stranger for help. When he began to consider this idea, though, alarm bells instantly went off in his head. How could he be so stupid? He was on a battlefield, for Christ's sake! It could as easily be friend as foe, so he decided to stay put and lie low instead of drawing attention to himself.

The figure continued to approach, and the small Italian tensed. Soon he could see detail through the settling dust, and a head of dark, curly hair, paired with two brilliant green eyes, were visible.

"_Hola_." The stranger called out with a smile, though the effect came off as more maniacal, as he was practically covered in blood. He waved his axe around a little, in a way that could have been an attempt at friendly, but just made the young boy cringe.

"_Che cazzo fai…? Ottenga via!", _he cried as he backed away. Unfortunately, he tried to move both feet at once, and promptly tripped.

"_N-non! L-l-lasciare!_" He started crying, and the Spaniard halted.

"E-Eh? You're so cute! D-Don't cry, or I-I'll start… s-start… Wahhh!" A strange sight it was to behold, as a dusty, bloody Spaniard, in full battle gear, complete with pole-axe, burst into tears.

Because he had made a little kid cry.

Romano stopped, suddenly, and it was his turn to be curious. And a fair bit frightened, too. Was this man mentally stable? If not, then he had better leave. Does anybody want to be around a crazy person, even more so with them _armed_? But as he inched backwards, the man looked up suddenly.

"Oh, hi! I'm Antonio, also known as the country of Spain! But I claimed you, so you can call me Boss! Or Boss Spain! Whatever you want! Did I mention how cute you are? I'm really glad to meet you!"

_Vaffanculo_, maybe he _was _insane. Nobody could do that much of a complete emotional change without being mentally damaged in some sort of way.

"_Cornuto._ I'm bleeding now, because of you." He hissed, complete with gesture. The other looked thoughtful as he translated with his limited Italian.

"_Sí, sí!_ I am Spain, a bullfighter! Didn't I just tell you that…? Oh, You are hurt? I'm so sorry! I will kiss it better?"

Before Romano could even open his mouth, he felt a warm mouth over the graze on the side of his leg. He could feel himself getting warmer, so much warmer. Had the sun finally come out? He could not tell, as he had squeezed his eyelids shut in embarrassment. Why did he feel like this? He felt unable to do anything, but when a rogue tongue flicked out to taste his blood he jerked his leg upwards as hard as he could. The older man looked up with a guilty look.

"Oops, I guess I got carried away…" He closed his eyes and rubbed the back of his head.

"You taste really good, by the way. And you kick hard."

Romano could feel himself turning even redder, if that was even possible. He still did not know what about this man was making him react this way, but this time it was either anger or embarrassment. He gave a harsh glare, for emphasis, but was baffled when he was only laughed at in response.

"_Mi Tesoro,_ you could anger bulls with that shade of red! That's it, what you are! You'll be my treasure."

Again, Romano felt a strange feeling flow through him. But this was not a heavy feeling like the other. This was a light, airy emotion that made him feel like he was rising upwards, as corny as that may sound. It was wonderful, but there was a part of him that wanted to stifle it, a part that feared this new feeling. He pushed all those confusing thoughts back through his mind. Damn it, he was too hungry and tired to deal with this. He sighed deeply. He just wanted a nap; it was well past siesta time.

He curled up to the strange man, Antonio the _tomato jackass_, as he would get to know him as, and sighed again as he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep almost immediately. It had been a young day, and he was not a very large or strong country.

* * *

Oh wow. My first story! -squee- And I thought I was too much of a lazy bum for this kind of stuff! Anyways, Alex, you are my Spain, and "GTFO Jackass" just means "Cuddle me? ;A;" in Romano! 3 I will post more chapters after these painkillers wear off and I am not so strange! Felize Cumplianos! ... Sort of. OTL.

I will post translations later, but just as a warning, _cornuto _is actually a really bad swear in Italian. It's like... Calling someone Satan. And a lot of Italian people are relegious. So... Bad. I don't want you to get in trouble on my part. ;A;


	2. Mi tomate

When Romano awoke, he could feel himself being held by somebody. His first reaction was to cuddle towards the heat of the other's body, but then forced himself off the strange lap as the owner of said lap began to stroke his hair, coming much too close to that one curl that would never stay down, the curl that gave him unwanted physical reactions and strange feelings deep inside.

"Pervert! Dirty!" He scolded from the floor.

"Oh, you're finally awake! What was that you said…?" was the completely unfazed response, complete with a caring smile. This only made Romano shake with anger.

"Never… Do that again! You just want to take advantage of me, like all the others!" He screamed as he bolted out of the room.

_What was I thinking? _Thoughts and self hatred rushed through his mind as he fought to hold back tears. _I actually trusted him? I have known him for not even a full day and I let him do those things to me? Why do I feel this way? Why do I feel… Betrayed? He is just the same as all the others. Conquer, and take. That is the simple mindset of other nations. Why do I deny this lesson that has been drilled into me, time after time? This makes me sick._ He had no idea where he was, but he walked into the room directly to his left and shut the door. _I… Miss Feli. Have you befallen my same fate, _fratello_? Are you trapped in the same cycle of distrust?_ He curled himself into the corner and allowed the bottled tears to fall. So long had he tried to be strong, but it too, like allowing himself to trust, was a failed plan with only destructive consequences. Now, he found it best just to hide, to try his best to stay away and distance himself from everyone else. The only person he had ever truly trusted were his _Nonno _and _Fratello_, but Roma had disappeared, most probably dead, and his brother had been taken from him a long, long time ago.

Through his curtain of despair and longing for the past, he did not notice the door open and shut quietly, bringing with it the very person he was hiding from. He felt strong arms around him, but he only fought back weakly.

"Shshsh. Oyabun is here. It will all be okay. See, look. I even brought you something to eat." He held out a roundish, bright red fruit.

Romano took the fruit, and made a move to throw it back, but could not bring himself to. He was very hungry, seeing as he had not eaten anything since yesterday. He cautiously took a bite, watching the Spainiard's face for any change in expression, but his look remained worried.

"Go on. It's fine. They're delicious, actually."

So he took the littlest bite.

And then he took a _much_ bigger bite.

And another.

And continued to do so, until it had been completely consumed, save small, leafy stem.

"If you're going to stare at me like that, at least get me more... Of whatever that was" He ordered his new caretaker.

"_Tomate."_

"What did you just call me?" He demanded back.

"_No, no._ That is what the fruit is called. Even though…" He snorted, swallowing laughter, "You _do _look like one now!" As he finished, he burst out laughing.

"Sh-Shut up!" He snapped, throwing the little stem at the other's head. This just resulted in the other laughing even harder.

"Oh, Roma, if only your hair was green! Your face is so red! You look adorable when you puff out your cheeks like that!"

"Arrgh! You're impossible!" He tried to stomp out of the room, but was caught around the waist and pulled into a hug.

"_Mi tomate_, it was in fun. If you don't like that, then I'll stop. Just say. _Sí?Sí_." and with that he gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Romano's face flared up into the same, bright shade of red, and rushed out of the room.

"Jackass, don't do that to me!" He called over his shoulder. But really, he was just embarrassed that he did not know how to react.

In fact, the hand over his cheek was also over a smile.


End file.
